Tainted Love
by Ehsis
Summary: <html><head></head>Et si Chilton abusait de Will pendant que ce dernier était enfermé à Baltimore? Et si, quand Hannibal lui rendait visite, il sentait Chilton sur SON jouet personnel. Que se passerait-il? Jalousie et possessivité? Hannibal voudrait reprendre possession de Will.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_Hannibal _ainsi que _Will Graham _ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

**About : **Hannibal X Will + ( Will / Chilton ).

**Rate: **M. Scène de sexe explicite entre Hannibal et Will + Rape Scene Will/Chilton ( non détaillée )

**NDLR : **Cette fiction ne sera pas un OS comme je l'avais prévu mais plutôt une mini fiction de 2 ou 3 chapitres. Il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup trop de choses à développer pour ne faire qu'un chapitre, ou alors, cela aurait été un chapitre géant. Plusieurs chapitres c'est plus approprié et en plus, ça vous fait du suspens !

* * *

><p>« <em>Tu pensais probablement que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Que je serais un rat dans une cage, un esclave en ce lieu. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis battu pour survivre, me relevant alors que j'étais laissé pour mort. Tu ne sais rien de cette vie que j'ai mené. Toutes ces routes où j'ai marché, toutes ces larmes que j'ai saigné » <em>

**Whore _ **_In this moment_

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Love <strong>

**Chapitre I**

**.**

**.**

**Baltimore.**

Seul, debout, les cuisses endolories, Will Graham attendait dans sa cage en fer rouillée. Personne n'était venu, ou alors il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Ces heures de retranchement intellectuel lui faisait perdre la notion du temps, et des événements. C'était sans compter sur la thérapie peu conventionnelle du docteur Frederick Chilton qui mettait à mal le peu d'équilibre mental qu'il avait en entrant ici. L'ancien agent du FBI n'aimait pas le Dr Chilton -Pas grand monde ne l'appréciait à vrai dire- et il se mit à regretter la thérapie de son psychiatre.

Hannibal Lecter le traitait d'une manière unique et particulièrement addictive. Cette intensité ambiante lors de ces séances nocturnes avait éveillé en lui une obsession difficilement contrôlable. Cette immense pièce où trônait un bureau en bois ainsi que des milliers de livres, dégageait une atmosphère particulière. Ces sièges en cuir noir, toujours éclairés d'une lumière tamisée provenant d'une chemine flamboyante, renvoyaient une image quasi érotique. La chaleur grisante du bureau du psychiatre, son parfum quand il passait près de lui, la sensation frustrante de ses mains sur son visage, tout ces non-dits et sous -entendus lors de leurs entretiens, provoquaient chez lui un manque atroce. Il se pensait masochiste de se savoir obsédé par quelqu'un comme Hannibal Lecter. Mais les sensations provoquées par ce dernier étaient tout simplement excitantes, violentes et particulièrement enivrantes. Face à lui, il se sentait comme une proie prise au piège des griffes d'un des pires prédateur que la Terre est créée. Mais il aimait cette sensation, il aimait se sentir dominé par son psychiatre qui lui apparaissait comme un félin au regard envoûtant. Il rêvait de sentir les mains viriles d'Hannibal sur son corps tremblant d'une douce fièvre pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à ses désirs enfouis et inavoués, qui le rongeaient peu à peu.

« _Will »_

Le docteur Chilton vint le tirer de ses songes. Graham ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son nouveau psychiatre était là et il tenta de contrôler son agacement. Il ouvrit très lentement les yeux et plongea un regard indéchiffrable dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« _Docteur »_

_« A quoi vous pensiez ? »_

_« Rien de particulier »_

Will Graham fixait toujours son docteur sans broncher, comme essayant de lire dans son esprit Ce qui soutira un sourire des plus ambigu à l'homme assis en face de lui. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment cerner le directeur de l'hôpital... Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas à l'aise avec lui. Il avait une façon de le regarder qui le faisait frémir et le dégoûtait. Cette manie qu'il avait de passer ses doigts sur sa canne en bois quand il lui parlait était presque malsain et le fait que le jeune homme n'arrive pas à se souvenir de leurs thérapies le troublait. De vagues images lui revenaient en tête quand il se concentrait mais rien de bien concret. Il savait que Frederick Chilton lui avait annoncé vouloir tester des produits psychotropes sur lui afin qu'il ait d'avantage de souvenir... Mais le contraire se produisait.

« _Vous êtes prêt Will ? »_

Le directeur semblait trépigner d'impatience et tapotait le haut de sa canne avec ses doigts. Il fixait Will qui sortait de sa cage et ne put s'empêcher de s'humidifier les lèvres. Son regard braqué sur le jeune homme, des images plaisantes lui vinrent en tête. Toute la journée il n'attendait que ça de pouvoir utiliser Will à son bon vouloir, jubilant entre autre, de sa victoire sur Hannibal.

Frederick Chilton avait une obsession malsaine envers son nouveau patient et il profitait de sa faiblesse psychologique pour vaquer à ses désirs pervers lors de ses prétendues thérapies sous psychotropes.

« _Oui, allons-y »_

Will, escorté par un infirmier, les mains scellées par des chaînes, marchait avec lenteur derrière le directeur de l'hôpital de Baltimore. Il respirait lentement et profondément et profiter de son état de santé stable depuis quelques jours pour se reprendre psychologiquement. Ses absences quant aux traitements de Chilton le rendait dingue et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il en avait marre d'être utilisé de la sorte. Que d'autres que lui aient emprise sur son esprit si particulier. Il décida de se battre, ou au moins, d'essayer. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le traitement de son nouveau docteur, ou peut être pouvait-il utiliser la présente situation à son avantage... Tout ceci ne serait l'histoire que d'une fois, d'une quinzaine de minutes. Ce quart d'heure passé trois fois par semaine dans cette pièce sombre dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Will Graham été arrivé complètement déboussolé, anéanti et particulièrement mal en point à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son état, ne serait-ce que physique, s'améliore. Quand Frederick Chilton lui était apparut avec ce remède miracle, il sauta sur l'occasion. Après deux ou trois séances, Will se sentait beaucoup mieux, sa fièvre avait disparu et ses cauchemars semblaient se calmer. Il passa donc outre qu'aucun souvenir ne lui restaient de cette « thérapie miracle ». Il ne savait pas que son état physique s'était simplement amélioré parce-qu'Hannibal n'avait plus aucune emprise hypnotique sur lui. Au fil des jours, son cerveau redevint sa meilleure arme et il commença à se demander ce que le Directeur de l'établissement pouvait bien lui faire pour le guérir si vite. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de simuler, juste cette fois-ci.

Il n'allait pas tarder à le regretter.

Chilton s'arrêta devant une porte blindée qu'il ouvrit avec une petite clé. Il plaça une main sur la poignée et tout en poussant la porte, il plaqua son autre main sur l'interrupteur cloué au mur puis, fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Une lumière timide apparue tranquillement tandis que l'infirmier de garde libéra Will de ses liens. Ce dernier se frotta les poignets, endoloris par les menottes trop serrées qu'on lui avait mises. Il se souvenait parfaitement de devoir entrer dans cette pièce murée de briques froides de la chaise en cuir marron, des liens sur ses avant-bras du docteur Chilton qui le regardait avec avidité. Il se souvenait d'un cachet soluble que celui-ci lui faisait prendre pour le détendre. Puis tout devenait flou, incertain. Des lumières stroboscopiques, la sueur qui coulait sur son front prenant départ aux racines de ses cheveux bruns, des mains devant ses yeux... Avec tous les efforts du monde il n'arrivait absolument pas à se rappeler de plus et il serra les poings pendant qu'il combattait ses propres démons. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient doucement dans la paume de sa main et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient sous la pression de ses dents qu'il serrait. Ses yeux bleus se braquèrent sur son docteur et suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

« _Le traitement est presque prêt, Will. Prenez place je vous en prie »_

Frederick vagabondait au fond de la salle où se trouvaient plusieurs armoires en bois ainsi qu'un large plan de travail où était encastré un évier en inox. Il préparait les produits habituels aux soins non-conventionnels de sa victime. Une poudre blanche se dissolvait dans un verre d'eau tandis qu'il préparait une seringue. Le directeur avait entièrement confiance en la passivité de Will Graham. Il se servait de son état pour profiter de son besoin de réponse et ainsi tester sur lui, des produits non légalisés. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage quand il aspira le produit à l'intérieur de la seringue. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se transformèrent pour laisser apparaître un rictus malsain. Ses mains tremblaient d'une impatience palpable et son cœur s'accéléra peu à peu. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés luisaient à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Son visage était éclairé partiellement et le tout donnait une scène particulièrement glauque. Will avait prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir et se calait confortablement à l'intérieur, penchant sa tête en arrière comme pour dégourdir sa nuque courbaturée. A la vue de l'agent dans cette position particulièrement alléchante, le directeur de l'hôpital frémit et ne pu retenir un rire pervers. Il s'approcha de sa proie et posa la seringue ainsi qu'un verre d'eau sur une tablette en inox juxtaposée à la chaise.

_« Vous permettez ? Simple précaution »_ Dit-il en attachant les avant-bras de Will à son siège. Il prenait un plaisir démoniaque à serrer les lanières de cuir sur la peau du jeune homme et jubilait de le voir se cambrer à la douleur. Il se lécha les lèvres et réprima un gémissement de désir quand Will Graham inspira et expira profondément. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre, à voir clair dans le jeu de son nouveau psychiatre, qui se trahissait petit à petit. Mais son passé paranoïaque ne lui permettait aucune supposition. Il voulait être sûr. Il voulait pouvoir affirmer sans constamment se demander si, oui ou non, il avait vécu telle ou telle chose. Son esprit était beaucoup plus clair et son être beaucoup plus lucide qu'à son arrivée, ce qui lui donna la force psychologique nécessaire. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention d'avaler ce médicament qui le rendait complètement stone, même s'il ne pouvait échapper à la seringue dans ses veines. Les effets du cachet soluble en moins, peut-être aurait-il l'énergie nécessaire pour garder un minimum de conscience après l'injection. Pour cela, il allait devoir ruser.

_« Buvez ça s'il vous plaît »_

_« Docteur Chilton, si je puis me permettre, nous n'avons plus besoin de ça. Je suis entièrement coopératif et à votre disposition, vous le savez. Ce médicament me donne des nausées affreuses et un mal de ventre terrible »_

Le jeune homme se tordait sur sa chaise en s'humidifiant les lèvres, appâtant par la même occasion son vis-à-vis.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous faisais confiance. Vous êtes un psychopathe particulièrement rusé et intelligent Will »_

_« Et vous savez tout comme moi que les produits que vous m'administrez occultent ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce. Hors, je ne l'ai jamais mentionné, à qui que ce soit. »_

Chilton hésita mais son impatience et son envie eut raison de lui. Il ne voulait plus attendre et forcer Will à boire ne serait pas une réussite. Le pensant trop faible pour résister aux effets des produits, il enfonça simplement la seringue dans une veine saillante à la pliure de son coude, sans calmant au préalable. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et une sensation de bien-être emplissait son corps. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement tandis qu'il se crispa et se détendit sur sa chaise, puis ferma les yeux. Le produit qui coulait dans son organisme était puissant et le faisait planer, presque délirer mais il arrivait encore à lutter pour garder assez de conscience sur la présente situation, bien qu'il feignait le contraire devant son médecin.

_« Bien, parfait »_

Le directeur plaça deux doigts dans le nœud de sa cravate, la desserra puis la retira complètement pour enfin la placer dans la poche de sa veste. Veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise bancale non loin de lui. Il regardait Will avec appétit tandis que ce dernier avait toujours les yeux clos et simulait une respiration saccadée. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et ouvrit le haut de sa combinaison, découvrant un torse rasé perlant de sueur. Il se pencha doucement vers lui et posa une main sur une poignée noire qui se trouvait sous l'assise. L'activation eut pur but de faire descendre l'appareil. Frederick Chilton avança ses lèvres dans le cou de Will et murmura à son oreille : « _Je vais vous faire tout oublier Will, ne vous en faites pas. Tout vos problèmes, le FBI, Hannibal... ». _Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps de sa victime et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise. Son corps réagit immédiatement à la pression de son sexe contre l'entre-jambe de son patient. Les mains tremblantes, il déboutonna sa braguette et fit glisser son pantalon à ses genoux. Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux de Will et tira sur ces derniers pendant qu'il soulageait son excitation douloureuse contre le sexe du jeune homme. Ce dernier déglutit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il luttait contre les effets du produit et hésita un instant à les laisser agir pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette homme dégoûtant sur son corps. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mal rasées et il sentit immédiatement quelque chose d'humide sur celle -ci. Son docteur lécha lentement le liquide salé et déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme tout en passant une main sur son sexe, comme essayant de l'exciter.

_« Non... » _Gémit Will.

_« Chut... »_

En une fraction de seconde, l'ancien agent du FBI eut la bouche close par une main moite et sentit son boxer se déchirer. Il ouvrit fébrilement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, laissant les produits psychotropes envahir son corps et son esprit tandis que Chilton envahissait son être. Il n'arrivait désormais plus à bouger, paralysé par la peur, le dégoût et la haine. Des images meurtrières défilaient derrière ses paupières closes. Des flash sanglants dans lesquels il se voyait torturer son bourreau de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Une violence sans précédent l'envahit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Enjoy :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

« _Sur le sol je suis étendu... Immobile dans la douleur. Je peux voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Est-ce que je me suis endormi ? Est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve? Réveille-moi... Je vis un cauchemar. »_

**Time of dying – **Three day grace

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Love<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre II**

**.**

**.**

Will n'avait à simuler que quelques minutes le temps du transfert entre cette salle de torture et sa cellule. Il regrettait amèrement que son plan ai marché comme prévu. Il aurait préféré rester dans l'inconnu. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Était-il le seul cas «_ privilégié _» de Frederick Chilton ? Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? Tant de questions qu'il choisit de garder sans réponses. Il était resté statique, quasi-immobile quand les effets des produits psychotropes se dissipèrent et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le directeur de l'établissement de Baltimore réajuster sa cravate, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait vomir, mais il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Il déglutit simplement avec difficulté quand il dût se lever de son siège et quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol une étrange sensation l'envahit soudain. Un tremblement corporel démarra à ses orteils, se propageant dans ses cuisses, son torse et sa nuque. Il appréhendait de faire un pas comme s'il allait s'écrouler sur le bitume. Une chaleur désagréable s'empara de lui, débutant au milieu de sa nuque, derrière ses oreilles, et grimpant à l'arrière de son crane. Son ouïe était imprécise et des points noirs se formaient devant ses yeux.

« _Je... »_

Il flancha. Il s'écroula tel un pantin désarticulé. Frederick Chilton tourna légèrement la tête, il semblait simplement fier de lui. Il contempla un instant l'homme qu'il avait détruit et fit appeler un infirmier pour ramasser ce qu'il restait de l'ancien agent. Quand Will se réveilla il était allongé sur son lit miteux, dans sa cellule minable. Il referma ses paupières immédiatement et se recroquevilla sur lui même, les bras enserrant ses genoux. Il frémit d'écœurement quand des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, quand ces images exécrables défilèrent dans son esprit pour ne plus jamais en partir. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, il n'y arrivait pas, peu importe le stratagème. Peu importe la sollicitation psychologique qu'il utilisait, l'humiliation qu'il avait subit se manifestait par des flash-back violents et agressifs. Will Graham avait toujours réussi à faire face aux pires atrocités qu'ils lui aient été donné de voir. Les tréfonds les plus malsains de la race humaine n'avaient plus aucuns secrets pour lui et il s'en échappait par le biais d'une évasion pittoresque au cœur du cours d'eau d'une rivière tranquille. Ses paupières se plissèrent quand il se força à garder ses yeux fermés. Sa mâchoire se contractait et ses doigts fins se resserraient sur eux-même. Une image apaisante finit par faire son apparition dans son esprit tourmenté: Il se trouvait là, pataugeant dans une eau calme, une canne à pèche à la main, le vent soufflait doucement dans ses boucles brunes et quelques poissons frôlaient ses mollets. Soudain, une ombre qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner fit son apparition sur la berge non loin de lui et des yeux apparaissaient sur ce visage fantomatique quand il fit quelques pas vers elle. Le choc le fit basculer et il se retrouva assit dans un torrent déchaîné, manifestation de la tourmente qui le hantait. Frederick Chilton se tenait là, statique, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et le dévisageait avec insistance. Le corps de l'ancien agent se déroula en un bond et sa tête déjà endolorie vint heurter violemment le mur dans ce sursaut. Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes s'ouvrirent en une fraction de seconde et sa mâchoire se desserra pour lui permettre une inspiration profonde. Il déglutit quand l'air entra dans ses poumons, ce qui provoqua un étouffement douloureux. Son cœur se déchaînait dans sa poitrine et Will écrasa ses doigts contre cette dernière comme pour essayer de se l'arracher tant la pression était forte. Il tirait sur son T-shirt humide et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif suivit de larmes incontrôlables. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement essayant de se caler sur le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme qui était maintenant assit sur son lit, adossé au mur de briques.

Il replia très lentement les jambes, plaqua ses cuisses contre son torse et plaça ses genoux devant son menton afin de permettre à son front de se reposer dessus. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer, mais une de ses mains vint heurter violemment le matelas qui bondit à ce choc. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, quelques mèches humides plaquées sur son front se débarrassaient de la sueur qui les alourdissait et deux gouttes tièdes coulèrent entre ses sourcils, passant sur l'arrête de son nez et finissant leurs courses de part et d'autre de ses lèvres. Le mur glacé contrastait avec la chaleur de son corps et l'agent auraient donné n'importe quoi pour une douche froide. Il voulait simplement sentir une eau fraîche couler abondamment sur son visage et son torse. Il voulait enlever ses vêtements humidifiés par la sueur, passer sa tête sous le liquide froid, fermer les yeux et n'entendre plus que le bruit de l'eau résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait souillé et désirait se laver de cette humiliation. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de son bourreau sur son torse, sa langue sur ses abdominaux, sa main étreignant sa cuisse... S'en était trop, il se pencha en avant, les mains sur le rebord du matelas; il se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes sur son lit défait et vomit de la bile acide sur le sol anthracite. Son ventre se contracta et il hurla d'une douleur costale quand il régurgita le peu qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Il toussait à s'en déchirer les poumons et pleurait de la torture que cela lui infligeait. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres, et sa surprise fut immédiate quand il aperçut du sang sur ses doigts. Il se leva avec la plus grande difficulté pour rejoindre le petit lavabo incrusté sur un des trois murs de sa cellule. Il déposa une main tremblante sur le robinet et força ses doigts pour faire sortir un peu d'eau. Un filet de liquide clair s'écoula et le jeune homme mal en point le traversa jusqu'aux avant-bras, se mouilla le visage et le cou. Il insinua quelques gouttes dans sa bouche sèche et les recracha. Il expira avec difficulté, ce qui provoqua une vibration corporelle dans ses narines, sa gorge et son estomac. Sa tête lui tournait encore et il agrippa le rebord de l'évier, une main de part et d'autre, pour éviter la chute. Il forçait sur ses jambes comme pour encastrer ses pieds dans le sol et une chaleur lui parcourut les cuisses. Il pencha sa tête en avant, provoquant une douleur courbaturée au niveau de ses omoplates qui ressortaient de chaque côtés de sa colonne vertébrale.

« _Will ? Vous allez bien ?_ »

L'ancien agent du FBI tourna lentement la tête vers les barreaux de sa cellule.

« _Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »_

_« C'est mon hôpital, dois-je vous le rappeler ? »_

_« Ce que vous m'avez fait... C'est... inhumain. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? »_

_« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez Mr Graham ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? »_

_« Vous m'avez... »_

Chilton le regardait avec interrogation. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher un sourire pervers quand Will avança avec difficulté. Il regardait son chef-d'œuvre avec une admiration malsaine. Il était fier de cette abomination immorale qu'il avait commise. Le jeune homme appuya deux mains tremblantes sur les barreaux en fer et Chilton se rapprocha de lui et posa ses doigts sur ceux de l'agent.

« _Will... Will... Vous n'avez pas l'air bien... » _Son regard noir et vicieux transperçait les yeux clairs de son vis-a-vis.

« _NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » _Will fit un pas en arrière, libérant ses mains de l'emprise du Directeur.

_« Il faut que vous veniez Will, c'est l'heure de notre entretien »_

_« Je ne vous direz rien du tout... Je ne vous direz plus rien. C'est fini » _Sa voix était monotone et s'estompa quand il retourna s'asseoir sur son matelas. Il fit abstraction de la présence de son psychiatre et s'allongea en silence.

Le directeur de l'établissement psychiatrique resta de longues minutes à essayer de le faire parler, ou ne serait-ce que réagir, en vain. Il commençait à perdre patience et il se dit que le priver de nourriture pour le repas du soir lui délierait la langue. D'autant plus que son estomac devait lui faire souffrir le martyr. C'était le cas. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, Will Graham se tenait le ventre. Des brûlures d'une intensité inimaginable l'assaillaient. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux acérés dans l'abdomen. Mais la pire souffrance n'était pas physique, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour faire disparaître ses maux. Il plongeait alors dans une spirale infernale dont il n'avait d'autres choix que de se débattre avec violence. Des voix dans sa tête lui disaient que c'était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait accepté d'évincer Hannibal, que c'était lui qui avait signé ce papier désignant Frederick Chilton comme seul psychiatre en charge de sa santé mentale. Ces murmures résonnaient tel un chant morbide dans les tréfonds de son crane. Il se sentait vide, complètement abattu et un désespoir des plus intense envahissait peu à peu son être. Son âme n'était plus qu'illusion, Will Graham n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il ouvrait la bouche mais plus aucuns sons ne sortaient. Parfois, dans la nuit, sa respiration s'accélérait sans raisons apparentes et il mettait plusieurs longues minutes à se calmer. Il n'avait rien, il n'avait que lui même mais s'il s'en remettait à lui même, il ne serait plus. Désespérance. Avide de souffrances qui puissent estomper sa détresse morale. Abandon. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles. Il ne sentait plus son corps qui n'avait quitté ce lit que pour deux ou trois minutes par jour. Chacun de ses membres lui paraissaient étrangers, il les ressentaient comme des appendices lourds et inutiles qui s'enfonçaient dans son matelas vétuste. Ses yeux ouverts, fixaient le vide mais il ne voyait rien. Son regard reflétait la détresse et la désillusion. Son ouïe lui renvoyait des sons lointains et approximatifs. Un flou sonore.

Frederick Chilton tenta pendant trois jours de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il commençait presque à se dire qu'il était allé trop loin et il ne savait plus quelle manière employer pour le faire parler, réagir, bouger. Il était désespéré. Il ne voulait pas recourir à cette solution, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

><p>Des pas lents se firent entendre dans le bloc principal où se trouvait plusieurs cellules.<p>

« _Will ? » _

L'ancien agent, toujours dans un état quasi-catatonique aurait reconnu cette voix, cet accent, entre mille. Il semblait que c'était la seule chose qui puisse le tirer de son mutisme. Il releva la tête très légèrement mais ne dit mots.

« _Will... Je suis là. »_

Un chaleur envahit son être. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait en lui mais les mots de son ancien psychiatre l'éveillèrent. Il les ré-entendaient dans sa tête, se shootant presque au son de sa voix.

« _S'il vous plaît, Will » _

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement et tourna la tête vers Hannibal. Il plongea son regard dans celui du psychiatre. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais les sensations ressenties étaient d'une intensité inégalable. Tout le malheur du monde pouvait se lire dans les yeux rougis de Will Graham et une inquiétude sans pareil se ressentait dans le regard du docteur.

« _Mon dieu... Will... »_

Il voulait parler, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il entendait juste la voix du psychiatre : « _Parlez moi, s'il vous plaît Will. Dites moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi... » _grave et douce à la fois. Pour pallier ce manque de mots dans sa gorge, il se leva et se tint face à lui. Hannibal se rapprocha de la cellule, au plus près qu'il le pouvait et vint serrer légèrement un barreau dans sa main droite. Son ancien patient s'avança avec lenteur et posa son front sur les barres de fer puis inspira profondément, respirant le parfum enivrant de son vis-à-vis. Il leva une main fébrile et la déposa sur celle du psychiatre qui dévia le regard vers celle-ci. Une contraction musculaire envahit son poignet et il se mordit la langue.

« _Will... Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état... » _Hannibal Lecter se surprenait lui même de s'inquiéter à ce point mais cela lui était totalement incontrôlable. Sentir les doigts du jeune homme sur sa main éveillait en lui des désirs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir, en vain. Will ne voulait plus le lâcher, le contact de sa peau lui avait tellement manqué... Il releva la tête et tenta de communiquer :

« _Hannibal... Je... »_

Une sensation étrange envahit le psychiatre, comme un pressentiment, une intuition inéluctable. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, son regard avait changé. Une lueur démoniaque flambait dans ses yeux et il réprima un grognement animal. Will Graham sentit la main de l'homme se serrer avec force sous la sienne. S'il en avait eu la capacité, il aurait broyé les barreaux en quelques secondes. Le rythme cardiaque d'Hannibal, stagnant à quatre-vingt-cinq dans les pires moments, augmenta facilement aux alentours de cent. On pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire apparaître sous la pression dentaire qu'il exerçait; il était ailleurs.

« _Hannibal... ? » _Quand le jeune homme retira sa main, le psychiatre sortit de sa transe et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il avait comprit. Il savait.

Hannibal Lecter avait sentit un autre homme sur Will. Il avait sentit Frederick Chilton sur son jouet, sur SA propriété. Un élan de colère, de haine, de fureur, s'empara de lui. Une violence extrême envahit son âme, mêlant jalousie et possessivité. En plus d'avoir détruit son ancien patient, il l'avait souillé, il avait marqué son territoire tel un bâtard des bas quartiers. Savoir que Will était dans cet état le rendait dingue mais les raisons de ce mutisme dépassaient son entendement. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres formèrent un rictus carnassier. Ses canines visibles ressortaient parfaitement. Il se mordit la langue avec force pour ne pas avoir à parler, il n'aurait su quoi dire tant le dégoût brouillait ses pensées. Lui qui était toujours maître de ses émotions, il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Tentant de paraître impassible devant le jeune homme, il desserra sa prise et déclara simplement :

« _Donnez moi quelques heures... Un jour tout au plus Will. Et je vous ferez sortir d'ici, je vous reprendrez en consultation. Si vous êtes d'accord » _

Hannibal eut pour réponse un hochement de tête timide. Will Graham regarda le psychiatre repartir d'où il était venu. Ce dernier marchait les poings serrés dans l'allée bordée de barreaux rouillés et tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son patient. Dans son esprit, Chilton possédait le corps du jeune homme. Il en était fou. Alors qu'il franchissait une porte sous le regard de deux gardes en uniforme, il ferma les yeux puis les ré-ouvrit. Un noir ébène pouvait se contempler dans son regard intense.

* * *

><p>Merci pour tout vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir et qui me mettent un peu la pression aussi .<p>

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir,

Enjoy :3


	3. Chapter 3

«_Je serais l'accident sur le bord de la route. Je serais le napalm qui s'accroche à la peau. _

_Qui tourne autour de ton âme, c'est moi le torero. Qui remue dans la plaie, je serais le couteau. _

_Rien ne sert de t'enfuir, je te rattraperais. Même en haut de ton empire, nous viendrons te chercher. _

_Je serais comme une ombre à chacun de tes pas. Comme une maladie, qui frappe et qui s'en va._

_Tu peux faire ta prière, j'ai fini de jouer.»_

**Comme une ombre – **Damien Saez

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Love<strong>

**Chapitre III**

**.**

**.**

Une route monotone bordée de champs verdis par les hautes herbes et de forêts s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares défilait sous les yeux d'Hannibal Lecter. La main gauche posée sur son volant en cuir et la droite fermement serrée sur le levier de vitesse, il bravait les kilomètres à une vitesse impressionnante. Rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa concentration. Il fixait le bitume et l'horizon qui semblait s'éloigner de son bolide noir de collection. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pouvait l'entendre à l'intérieur de son crane et cette sensation lui était fortement déplaisante; du fait premièrement qu'il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler et deuxièmement que cela lui était douloureux. Une rage intense avait envahit son corps et ne l'avait plus quitté. Laisser Will entre les mains d'un autre psychiatre avait déjà été une épreuve mais que cette expression passe au sens littéral du terme avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Cette jalousie, cette possessivité et cette obsession qu'il tentait de maîtriser été devenue incontrôlable. Lui seul avait le droit de toucher Will, de le manipuler, de le posséder et de le compliquer psychologiquement. Lui seul devait avoir emprise sur lui, être dans sa tête, l'obséder. Hannibal avait travaillé tellement dur pour accomplir ses desseins... Frederick Chilton avait tout gâché, souillé, détruit.

Le yeux du psychiatre se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Une veine saillante ressortait sur sa tempe gauche et un sang chaud s'y déversait. Il ralentit lentement et freina sur quelques mètres quand il fut à destination. Une large maison blanche s'étendait devant le véhicule arrêté sur un chemin de terre. Un attaché-case à la main, il se dirigea vers l'immense porche où se logeait une porte tout aussi blanche que le reste de la demeure et sonna plusieurs fois.

« _Oui ? J'arrive » _La porte s'ouvrit lentement devant le Cannibale qui tentait de paraître le plus naturel possible. « _Dr Lecter, quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ? »_

« _Dr Chilton. J'aimerais discuter de Will Graham si vous le permettez. Puis-je entrer ? »_

Quand Hannibal vit le docteur déglutir à son annonce, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Son calme légendaire était revenu, il était confiant.

_« Euh... Bien entendu, je vous en prie, entrez »_

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans un vaste salon immaculé. Plusieurs étagères s'étendaient sur les murs, toutes pleines à craquer de divers livres médicaux. Un lustre du siècle passé pendait au dessus de leurs têtes et la lumière traversant les immenses fenêtres bordées de rideaux blancs venait se réfléchir contre les ampoules en cristal. Chilton invita son collègue à s'asseoir sur un des trois fauteuils en cuir entourant un bureau en chêne massif où prenaient place divers papiers et dossiers ainsi que plusieurs stylos de marques. Le docteur s'assit en face de Lecter et le fixa un instant comme attendant une sentence inéluctable. Mais le silence demeura. Hannibal s'amusait avec les nerfs de son vis-à-vis, qui semblaient être à vif. Il voulait attendre, voir ce que cette ordure allait dire avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet de Will.

Le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore ne supportait plus ce silence pesant et brisa le silence avec appréhension.

« _Est-ce que Will va mieux ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ? Je dois vous avouer que je me suis beaucoup inquiété et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de faire appel à vous. Mais vous me sembliez la meilleure solution. Vous connaissez Will Graham bien mieux que moi... Et lors de notre dernière séance quelque chose s'est passé en lui que je n'ai pas compris. Il s'est replié sur lui même et n'a plus voulu communiquer. »_

_« Mieux. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire qu'il va mieux. Will Graham ne m'a rien dit. Il n'en a pas eu besoin. » _

Le psychiatre ponctua sa phrase d'un regard intense et particulièrement agressif. S'il avait pu, il aurait tué net le docteur Chilton. Ce dernier ressentait une pression psychologique intense, se traduisant par une oppression corporelle intérieure. Son corps transpirait, ses mains se mirent à trembler et devinrent moites; il avait compris. Il savait. Il se devait de continuer la conversation en bon professionnel mais une peur incontrôlée montait en lui.

« _J'aimerais avoir votre talent et votre professionnalisme Dr Lecter. J'ai eu énormément de mal à le faire coopérer. »_

_« Qu'en avez-vous tiré ? »_

_« Rien de bien satisfaisant... Professionnellement parlant je veux dire. » _Son ego surdimensionné prenait le dessus. « _Toutefois, il commençait à montrer des signes d'améliorations vitaux. Sa santé s'est clairement améliorée depuis qu'il est ici »_

_« Vous pensez? Vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé, je ne dirais pas ça... »_

_« Tout allait pour le mieux, je peux vous l'assurer. J'ai fait appel à vous parce-que je cherche une explication. Nous pouvons travailler ensemble, pour Will »_

Entendre le prénom de son patient dans la bouche de son rival était une torture pour lui. Hannibal ferma les yeux et s'imagina un instant lui arracher la langue avec calme et délicatesse. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, un sourire malsain apparu sur ses lèvres. Plus jamais Frederick Chilton ne prononcerait le nom de Will Graham.

Le directeur regarda Hannibal se lever tranquillement de sa chaise. Soudain, une douleur aiguë lui fit perdre connaissance, accompagnée d'une légère pression qui lui traversa le bras gauche. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et le néant l'envahit. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, flou était son champs de vision et il se concentra alors sur ses autres sens. Froid et dur. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de métallique, probablement une table médicale, ou un plan de travail. Attaché et oppressé. Des liens lui étreignaient les cuisses, les poignets et le torse. Un hôpital ? Il sentait une odeur de médicaments et d'alcool... Cette senteur semblable à toutes les salles de chirurgie. Peu à peu, sa vision s'éclaircit et son appréhension augmenta jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme de la peur quand il vit clair. La nuque plaquée contre le métal rigide, ses yeux se braquèrent au plafond et ses larmes coulèrent lentement jusqu'au lobe de ses oreilles. Il vit le visage d'Hannibal apparaître dans son champ de vision, sévère et grave.

« _Qu'est-ce-que... »_

_« Chuut. N'essayez pas de parler. Le produit circulant dans votre organisme est en-train de détendre vos muscles de manière à ce que vous ne puissiez même plus ouvrir la bouche, donc... Ne vous fatiguez pas... Pour ce que vous avez à dire de toute façon... »_

_« Je... Hannibal... Que... »_

_« Quoi ? Cela ne vous plaît pas ? D'être attaché ? Drogué ? Je crois au contraire que ce sont des pratiques que vous affectionnez Dr Chilton »_

Le-dit docteur n'arrivait plus à articuler et préféra clore ses lèvres. Hannibal le regardait simplement réagir. Le regard du psychiatre effrayé et complètement perdu était un spectacle jouissif pour lui. Frederick eut pour dernière force de laisser choir sa tête sur le côté et de fixer son bourreau, dans une tenue plastifiée des pieds à la nuque, préparant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir, sur une petite table juxtaposée à son lit de mort. Quand le Cannibale se retourna, un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tenait un scalpel dans sa main droite et fixait sa victime avant d'ordonner son jugement dernier.

« _Ne vous en fait pas. Vous ne sentirez rien, enfin... Je l'espère pour vous. Vous n'allez pas tarder à vous endormir et perdre complètement connaissance. Vous serez vivant, du moins, les dix prochaines minutes, mais vous ne pourrez plus, ni ouvrir les yeux ni emmètre le moindre son. »_

Une fois sa proie complètement détendue et inerte, Hannibal se plaça sur son flan, déboutonna sa ceinture, baissa légèrement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il posa délicatement son scalpel à la base du sexe du psychiatre et incisa avec précision. Ses mains s'ensanglantèrent rapidement mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Une concentration des plus profondes pouvait se lire sur son visage et dans son regard braqué sur son travail. « _Vous n'aurez plus besoin de ça, Docteur Chilton... »_ Hannibal Lecter l'avait purement et littéralement castré. Le pénis et les testicules du directeur étaient posés sur une serviette bleue près de lui alors que le psychopathe continuait sa besogne. Il lui remonta le pantalon et rattacha sa ceinture; le tissu marron de son vêtement se tâcha rapidement d'un sang épais qui coulait abondamment de son entre-jambe. Hannibal pouvait s'enivrer de la vie qui s'échappait lentement de son chef-d'œuvre quand il déboutonna sa chemise afin d'avoir accès à sa poitrine. Scalpel aiguisé toujours en main, il entailla la peau blanche de Frederick Chilton et précisa sa marque avec une petite scie chirurgicale. Afin de travailler proprement, il tint la cage thoracique de sa victime ouverte avec un instrument destiné à cet effet. Alors qu'il arrachait le cœur encore chaud de l'homme décédant entre ses mains, un bien être exceptionnel s'installa en lui. Il pouvait sentir son propre rythme cardiaque redescendre à une fréquence normale et il inspira et expira profondément, visiblement fier de lui. Hannibal déposa l'organe à côté des parties intimes du directeur et vint se placer derrière lui. Il passa une de ses mains ensanglantée dans les cheveux bruns qui se trouvaient sous lui et les serra avec vivacité, faisant pencher sa tête en dehors de la table. Une rage incontrôlée le reprit et dans un élan d'intensité il trancha le crâne de l'homme déjà mort depuis quelques minutes. Sa boite crânienne s'ouvrit comme une boite de conserve et son cerveau apparent allécha le Cannibale. Ce dernier plongea ses deux mains dans la tête ouverte du directeur de l'hôpital de Baltimore. Il sectionna son cerveau, vint le poser à côté des autres parties précédemment récupérées et se recula afin de contempler son travail fini.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hannibal Lecter et il resta là quelques minutes, admirant son œuvre. Avant de quitter la pièce, il emporta les parties génitales, le cœur et le cerveau de Chilton jusqu'à la cuisine de celui-ci. Il ouvrit plusieurs placards pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. _« Parfait » _Déclara-t-il posément. Le psychiatre plaça un mixeur alimentaire sur le plan de travail devant lui, déposa ses trophées à l'intérieur puis le démarra. Un jus rouge commença à buller sous ses mains qui tremblaient des vibrations de l'appareil. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta, le liquide devint homogène. Hannibal se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle encastré et l'ouvrit pour y prendre un long verre à cocktail. Il déversa sa mixture à l'intérieur et décora le tout d'une paille et d'une ombrelle en papier puis déposa le verre dans le frigo du directeur. Il pouvait maintenant ranger sa tenue de travail et s'en-aller; mais avant de quitter l'immense demeure, il retourna chercher quelque chose dans le bureau de Frederick Chilton. Il tenait présentement entre ses mains, une lettre stipulant que le Docteur et Directeur de l'établissement psychiatrique abandonnait les consultations de Will Graham et laissait le patient aux soins de son ancien psychiatre, Hannibal Lecter. Ce dernier avait prit soin de droguer juste assez sa victime afin qu'il puisse signer ce papier, avant de lui asséner un coup derrière la nuque.

Fier et finalement calmé, Hannibal Lecter reprit la route vers la prison psychiatrique où son patient l'attendait. Une impatience et une excitation presque enfantine envahit son être quand il pénétra à nouveau dans l'établissement. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée de l'allée où se trouvait la cage de Graham, l'escortèrent une fois le justificatif en mains. Quand Will vit arriver son psychiatre accompagné des deux infirmiers, il se leva de son lit. Une incompréhension des plus totales put se lire sur son visage quand on lui ouvrit les barreaux en fer rouillés sous les yeux.

« _Vous êtes libre Mr Graham. Prenez vos affaires et sortez. »_

_« Mais je... Comment avez-vous ? »_

Le jeune homme regardait son médecin qui lui sourit pour seule réponse. Il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de se changer et sortit avec sa combinaison psychiatrique bleue-verte. Après plusieurs formalités remplies par Hannibal, Will le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il regardait son psychiatre prendre place au volant quand il aperçut quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas lui demander, il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait réussi à le faire sortir de là. Le plus important était là : il était libre, et de nouveau avec Hannibal. Will se tourna vers ce dernier et déclara timidement :

_« Merci... »_

_« Une promesse est une promesse. Je vous ramène à la maison »_

* * *

><p>Merci encore pour vos Follows et vos Feviews! Tout ça me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage.<p>

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

La suite de Now You See Me arrivera quand j'aurais fini cette mini fiction qui ne comportera que 4 chapitres. Celui-ci étant donc l'avant-dernier.

Enjoy :3 And, Happy Halloween ._.


	4. Chapter 4

«_Allez envoie le corps, au défi de l'hardcore !_

_Allez délivre-moi, du plaisir qui nous ronge !_

_Allez libère-toi, au violent de nos songes !»_

_._

**Clandestins – **Damien Saez

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Love<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre IV - End**

**.**

**.**

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure du psychiatre se déroula en silence. Will, épuisé autant psychologiquement que physiquement, s'endormait par périodes de dix à quinze minutes. Avant de le ramener chez lui, Hannibal voulait passer à son bureau afin de discuter avec son patient. Il devait le faire parler, le faire extérioriser afin de peu à peu le guérir de son supplice. De plus, il le remarquait particulièrement vulnérable et affecté et cet état permettait souvent la confession lors de leurs séances. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de le droguer, pensa-t-il.

« _Will... Nous sommes bientôt arrivés »_

Le jeune homme réagit fébrilement à la voix suave de son psychiatre. Il adorait la façon dont il prononçait son prénom... Il se redressa difficilement sur son siège, courbaturé de la nuque aux mollets. Il se sentait particulièrement fiévreux et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait dût attraper froid dans sa cellule précaire à l'hôpital de Baltimore. Peu à peu le cerveau de Will s'éveillait et lui remémorait des souvenirs douloureux. Il se crispait sur son siège et serrait fermement ses poings.

« _Will ? Vous allez bien ? »_

La question du psychiatre resta sans réponse. Le jeune homme continuait à se raidir et ses ongles s'enfonçaient lentement dans la paume de sa main. Il plissait les yeux mais n'arrivait pas à les laisser fermés tant la sensation de brûlure était douloureuse. Il avait l'impression de devenir complètement dingue pendant que son cerveau l'assaillaient d'images déplaisantes. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et la fièvre commençait à le faire trembler. Il aurait aimé arracher un à un ses cheveux afin de pénétrer dans son crane pour extirper son cerveau à mains nues. Hannibal remarqua l'état inquiétant de son patient et se gara devant l'entrée de sa bâtisse. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire et le regarda simplement. Will desserra ses doigts avec lenteur comme si ses os allaient se briser et quand il fit mouvement pour les plonger dans ses mèches décoiffées, Lecter l'arrêta, saisissant son poignet.

« _Will ! Arrêtez ! Vous saignez... »_

Alors qu'il serrait l'avant-bras de son patient avec force, Hannibal remarqua le sang coulant sur sa peau. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles tellement profondément dans la paume de sa main qu'il s'était infligé plusieurs coupures.

_« Venez. Sortez de la voiture et venez avec moi »_

_._

En entrant dans le bureau de son psychiatre, Will fit les cents pas pendant que ce dernier allumait la cheminée encastrée dans un des murs de la pièce. Peu à peu une ambiance tamisée et une douce chaleur imprégnaient l'endroit.

_« Will. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Il ne peut rien vous arriver ici. Calmez-vous. Asseyez-vous et parlez moi s'il vous plaît »_

Les mots d'Hannibal ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur son patient, complètement hermétique. Il continuait à tourner en rond dans l'immense bureau plongé à moitié dans la pénombre. Il se passait compulsivement les mains dans les cheveux, serrant de toutes ses forces puis dégageait ses doigts pour les blottir dans le creux de sa main. Les coupures précédemment faites n'avaient aucuns impacts sur lui, sa tourmente psychologique était bien trop pesante. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Sa tête tournait à une vitesse affolante et faire un pas de plus tenait du miracle. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre un des piliers soutenant l'immense bibliothèque de son psychiatre, détendit ses bras le long de son corps et frappa violemment le béton. Hannibal ne pouvait plus le voir dans cet état.

« _WILL ! Arrêtez ça. Calmez vous ! Vous allez vous faire mal. »_

_« Je vais devenir dingue ! Vous comprenez ? J'ai toutes ces images, ces choses qu'il m'a faites qui... Comment as-t-il pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce... »_

Il préféra s'arrêter, réprimant ses larmes. Hannibal se leva, déposa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'approcha lentement de son patient. « _De quoi vous souvenez vous ? » _Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'entendre ça... Sinon il ne pourrait pas maîtriser sa colère, sa jalousie. Quand Will plongea son regard remplit de larmes dans le sien, son cœur rata un battement. « _Will... Je suis désolé »_

_« Donnez-moi quelque chose. Quelque chose pour oublier, n'importe quoi, je vous fais confiance »_

_« C'est hors de question... »_

_« POURQUOI ?! Vous préférez que je vive avec ça dans ma tête, hein ? »_

_« Dans votre état, tout produits peut être dangereux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a administré quand vous étiez la-bas, je ne sais pas comment votre corps peut y réagir. De plus, je ne peux pas effacer ces souvenirs de votre esprit Will... Vous le savez. »_

_« Je veux juste oublier. Je m'en fou que ce soit pour une heure, une nuit, une semaine ! Je ne veux plus avoir à... le sentir sur moi... en moi... »_

Les paroles de Will affectaient le calme de son médecin qui mouvait ses doigts contre sa cuisse avec frénésie. Des images de Chilton sur son jouet le hantait également et cela lui était particulièrement insupportable. Son cœur battait à une vitesse irrégulière et chaque pulsation lui était douloureuse. Il s'approcha d'avantage de son patient, toujours braqué contre le pilier en béton, et le fixa intensément comme pour communiquer avec lui, sans avoir à dire un mot. Il le regardait se crisper de plus en plus et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cou de Will quand ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière. Ses intentions changèrent et il se mordit la langue pour les contenir.

_« Hannibal... Je me sens.. sale, souillé, complètement brisé, comme si je n'étais plus moi même... Je veux qu'il s'en aille... je... » _Will perdait les pédales et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mal rasées. Il tirait frénétiquement sur sa combinaison comme pour se l'arracher, arracher l'odeur de Frederick Chilton, arracher les choses qu'il lui avait faites.

« _Will... Stop ! »_

_« Je veux juste... Juste enlever ça ! C'est … Ça va pas ! Je le sens... toujours sur moi... »_

Alors qu'il se débattait contre lui même, Hannibal mit fin à ses actes. Il empoigna avec chacune de ses mains les poignets de son patient et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête comme pour l'immobiliser. Lecter n'arrivait plus à contrôler ce qu'il se passait en lui. La tentation, l'envie et la frustration étaient trop pesantes. Il regardait Will se cambrer contre ce morceau de béton; il avait tellement envie de lui... Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, cet homme touchant son patient... La colère était insupportable. Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient en lui; il devait extérioriser même s'il savait que ce ne serait que violence et brutalité. L'ancien agent ne disait plus rien, et Hannibal sentait tous ses muscles se contracter... Il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière, il n'y arrivait plus. Sa bouche close, ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration, ses yeux sombres plongés sur les lèvres de Will.

« _Hannibal... »_

C'était le mot de trop... En une fraction de seconde le psychiatre étreignit les deux poignets de Will dans une seule de ses mains et plaqua l'autre contre sa combinaison. Il serra sa mâchoire avec force, mais essayer de se contenir ne lui servait à rien. Il arracha le haut du vêtement de son patient et plongea la tête dans son cou. Il humait avec avidité l'odeur de sa peau légèrement humidifiée par la peur, la maladie et la folie tandis que sa proie vibrait contre son corps brûlant. Will pouvait sentir les cheveux d'Hannibal se décoiffer dans sa nuque, lui provoquant un frisson qui le déstabilisa. Quand son bourreau passa lentement sa langue de la base de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Lecter se délectait des réactions physiques de Will et il le plaquait toujours plus contre le morceau de béton qui les tenait. Alors que sa main gauche immobilisait toujours les poignets de son patient, la droite se baladait sur son torse, froissant le t-shirt blanc qui moulait son corps frêle et tremblant. Il ne pouvait plus quitter le cou du jeune homme et laissait son appétit prendre le dessus. Hannibal le mordait doucement, laissant plusieurs marques de ces traitements de faveurs. Il le voulait, il voulait le posséder, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Will Graham était sa propriété, son territoire, sa chasse-gardée. Aucun autre homme ne passerait plus jamais les mains sur lui. Plus jamais.

Alors que ces pensées hantaient l'esprit du docteur, ses doigts se crispaient de plus en plus sur les abdominaux de son patient qui continuait à gémir doucement à son oreille. Ces gémissements particulièrement excitant brisaient les murs qu'Hannibal avait dressé entre lui et ses fantasmes. Will penchait sa tête en arrière afin de laisser champs-libre aux agissements maîtrisés de son médecin. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, à contrôler son corps. Quand Hannibal enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans sa nuque et qu'il le sentit se coller littéralement contre son corps, il libéra d'instinct une de ses mains et enfonça ses doigts dans le dos du psychiatre. Il étouffa un gémissement à la limite d'un cri de plaisir et sa respiration se coupa. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son bourreau à l'arrière de son crane, sa main gauche relâchant son poignet pour venir prendre appui contre le pilier en béton et il s'abandonna complètement à ses envies qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Quand il sentit son sexe se durcir contre les hanches d'Hannibal, une gêne l'envahit et il repoussa immédiatement ce dernier.

Le psychiatre se régala de la réaction qu'il provoqua chez Will et se détacha lentement de lui. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur le béton froid de part et d'autre de la tête de son patient et plongea son regard intense dans celui de ce dernier. Les deux hommes se fixaient et Lecter admirait Will qui tentait de se calmer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et il lécha les siennes. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils pourraient continuer comme ça... Jouant l'un avec l'autre. Se frustrant mutuellement, réprimant leurs fantasmes... Violence et agressivité montaient peu à peu en eux.

_« Hannibal... je... »_

Will baissa la tête, détournant son regard et déclenchant chez son vis-à-vis une réaction provocatrice. Hannibal voulait le faire craquer, le faire s'abandonner. Il plia les coudes avec ses mains toujours à plat contre le pilier et ses omoplates idéalement dessinées ressortaient à travers sa chemise quand il s'avança vers le visage du jeune homme. Les muscles de son dos visibles à travers ses vêtements lui donnaient un corps parfait. Hannibal ouvrit lentement la bouche et attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Will entre ses dents puis passa délicatement sa langue dessus, profitant de chaque millimètre de sa peau étonnamment douce. Le jeune homme inspira profondément mêlant surprise et plaisir inconsidéré. Il remonta ses deux mains dans le dos de son psychiatre, parcourant ses muscles avec ses doigts et le forçant à se rapprocher toujours plus de lui. Quand Hannibal relâcha la lèvre de Will ce dernier l'embrassa brusquement. Il pouvait sentir sa langue effleurer la sienne dans sa bouche, et suivit le mouvement. Le psychiatre mit fin à leur baiser afin de reprendre son souffle et fit glisser un de ses avant-bras derrière la tête de Will, puis balada son autre main en bas de ses reins. Alors qu'il prenait appui contre le pilier grisâtre, il sentait les mains de Will, puissantes, parcourant le haut de son dos. Quand il ressentit de plus en plus le sexe de son patient se durcir contre son entre-jambe, sa main droite s'insinua dans une des poches arrières du bas de la combinaison en coton. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, le forçant à soulager la douleur de son érection emprisonnée dans ses vêtements trop serrés. Quand Will s'agrippa à la nuque de son médecin, simulant un va-et-vient contre son sexe visible à travers son pantalon à carreaux, Hannibal se cambra et pencha sa tête en arrière. L'image érotique qui s'offrit à Graham le brisa de l'intérieur. Hannibal gémissait lentement, ses cheveux complètements décoiffés tombaient sur le pourtour de son visage majestueux. Quelques perles de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes et ses bras se crispaient de cette sensation enivrante. Il déglutit difficilement et sa pomme d'Adam visible à travers sa gorge mouva lentement. « _Encore... »_ soupira-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Will Graham ne se fit pas prier; ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les omoplates de son psychiatre quand il soulagea son érection contre la sienne. Il fit pénétrer ses dents avec douceur dans le cou de son amant, quasiment au niveau de sa gorge. Quand il l'entendit grogner, il releva la tête et vint embrasser ses lèvres avec avidité. La main droite de Lecter délaissa la poche du vêtement de Will et vint se glisser sous son t-shirt. « _Enlevez-moi ça... » _Quelques secondes plus tard, Will se trouvait torse nu, sa combinaison bleu-verte tombant sur ses hanches fines, son dos brûlant contrastant avec le béton glacé. Lecter passait ses lèvres sur son corps tremblant, alternant morsures sensuelles et baisers fiévreux. La langue du psychiatre caressait chaque parcelle de son torse... Quand ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui, il passa sa main droite dans la nuque du docteur, la remonta dans sa chevelure et le décoiffa un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hannibal, toujours à genoux devant lui. Sa main gauche se crispa instantanément quand il sentit le bas de sa combinaison glisser à ses chevilles. « _Hannibal »_ gémit-il doucement. Un cri étouffé résonna dans la pénombre quand il sentit la langue experte de son amant sur son sexe. Hannibal prenait un plaisir pervers à jouer avec sa proie. Il le léchait lentement et sentait les doigts de son patient empoigner ses mèches de la frustration qu'il lui provoquait. Quand Will ne tint plus face à l'objet de ses désirs le léchant avec avidité, il se pencha légèrement en avant insinuant son sexe dans la bouche de son psychiatre et grogna de plaisir. Son corps nu tremblait littéralement à chaque va-et-vient entre les lèvres d'Hannibal. Le psychiatre pouvait sentir le sexe rigide de son patient contre son palais et sa langue ainsi que ses deux mains dans ses cheveux châtains qui contrôlaient ses mouvements. Il passait ses doigts sur les cuisses de Will, remontant sur ses fesses et griffant sa peau blanche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il libère cette envie frustrante qui le rongeait peu à peu. Il remonta contre le corps nu du jeune homme et ce dernier déboutonna sa ceinture, fit glisser son vêtement et passa une main dans son boxer. Quand il commença des mouvements trop excitant pour lui, Hannibal saisit la main de Will et la retira pour la plaquer dans son dos.

Une fièvre ambiante envahissait la pièce à moitié dans la pénombre. Will Graham dégrafa, les mains tremblantes de désir, la chemise de son psychiatre et la fit glisser à ses pieds. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque du docteur et les fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant chez son vis-à-vis un frisson incontrôlé. De son autre main il lui saisit la joue, glissant ses doigts derrière son oreille et la remonta dans ses cheveux. Il attrapa les mèches tombant sur le front en sueur d'Hannibal et les tira en arrière, serrant sa prise avec force. Il le sentait dans sa nuque, il sentait sa langue, ses lèvres contre sa peau. Son sexe à travers son boxer s'enfonçant lentement contre son bassin. Hannibal ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, ses mains qui se baladaient partout sur le corps de Will; Il ne contrôlait plus rien. L'ancien agent du FBI s'abandonnait complètement à lui, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Il embrassait son psychiatre avec agressivité, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'y passer sa langue. Il plaquait ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Hannibal afin de lui faire accélérer ses agissements érotiques et celui-ci ne pouvait pas lutter contre le plaisir et le soulagement que cela lui provoquait. Mais il avait besoin de plus et la violence qu'il avait en lui le rendait dingue. En un mouvement il saisit Will par les hanches et le fit basculer. Le jeune homme se retrouva à plat ventre sur une petite table en bois où étaient éparpillés plusieurs dessins inachevés, quelques crayons à papier et un scalpel. Il déglutit avec difficulté quand il sentit la main de son psychiatre remonter le long de son échine et lui attraper la nuque. Hannibal enserra la hanche de Will de son autre main et le pénétra avec force. Le jeune homme se crispa et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il empoigna le rebord de la table et la serra de toutes ses forces. Son sexe faisant des va-et-vient entre son torse nu et le bois ciré atténuait la douleur à l'intérieur de lui et cette sensation finit par l'exciter d'avantage. Hannibal s'enfonçait en Will tel un animal déchaîné, ses hanches se cambrant de plus en plus vite. Les ongles de sa main droite s'introduisaient dans la peau de Will au niveau de son bassin, tandis que son autre main empoignait sa nuque avec toujours plus de force et de violence.

Le psychiatre continuait ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son jouet. La lumière dégagée par la cheminée incandescente faisait ressortir le corps d'Hannibal. Ses muscles luisant de la sueur recouvrant son corps parfaitement positionné, mouvaient sous sa peau. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes tomber de sa nuque, descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et finir au creux de ses reins. La parfaite structure de ses bras ressortait à chacun de ses mouvements bestial sur le corps de Will. Hannibal se pencha un peu plus au dessus du jeune homme, délaissant sa hanche pour agripper le rebord de la table au dessus de la tête de ce dernier afin de prendre appui pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. Sa tête touchait presque les omoplates de Will et ses mèches caressaient sa peau. Son autre main vint saisir l'épaule droite de son patient et la compresser avec force.

« _Hannibal... » _Le psychiatre secoua sa tête quand il entendit Will gémir son nom de cette façon. Il accélérait encore plus, ressentant une tension frustrante, comme s'il n'était jamais assez proche de lui. « _Hannibal... Encore... » _Will n'en pouvait plus et glissa une de ses mains entre son torse et le meuble en bois afin de saisir son sexe et soulager l'envie qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Alors qu'il éjacula contre le table il sentit son psychiatre accélérer en lui tout en gémissant prés de son oreille. _« Will... »_

Hannibal se cambra, pénétra une dernière fois le jeune homme et un gémissement grave accompagna son orgasme. Il s'affaissa sur le dos de son patient et lui souffla à l'oreille « _Je ne laisserais plus aucun homme poser les mains sur toi. Tu m'appartiens Will »_

* * *

><p><em>« In the land of Gods and Monsters...<em>

_I was an angel..._

_Living in the garden of evil... »_

_._

**Lana Del Rey _ **Gods and Monsters

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette mini fiction vous aura plu! Encore un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! Mon but et mon défi, avant-tout, quand j'écris c'est que mon lecteur arrive à imaginer la scène, l'imager rien qu'en lisant. J'espère réellement avoir réussi ceci. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire partager mes idées et à écrire cette fiction!<p>

Je reprendrais Now You See Me d'ici quelques jours pour la terminer également!

Enjoy :3


End file.
